100 pour 100 de succes, hein ?
by Dancelune
Summary: [Love Damage] Yaoi Kazuma, sûr de lui, sa belle gueule séduit tout le monde... Vraiment tout le monde ?


Auteur : Dancelune

Email : Karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masara Minase, auteur au coup de crayon absolument renversant .

Série : Love Damage.

Genre : Romantique.

Remarque : pour ceux ou celles qui ne connaissent pas, Love Damage est une petite histoire courte en deux chapitres de Masara Minase, une auteur de manga yaoi qui commence à être connue  Je vous invite à lire ses œuvres, principalement des one-shots, elles sont toutes de très bonne qualité.

**Love Damage**

**100 de succès, hein ?**

Le baiser se termina enfin.

- Bonsoir, fit la jeune femme vêtue d'un simple déshabillé et appuyée sur la balustrade de l'escalier menant à son appartement.

- Bonsoir, fit Kazuma en lui envoyant un petit clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour partir.

- Je te revois demain ?

Kazuma s'arrêta après les trois marches qu'il venait de descendre. D'ici demain, beaucoup de choses déplaisantes seront arrivées à cette jeune femme. Elle allait payer le prix fort pour tromper son mari impunément. Cependant, ce n'était pas ses affaires à lui. Il se contentait de faire son travail. Il fit face à la jeune femme et afficha l'un de ses sourires charmeurs auxquels personne ne restait insensible.

- Bien sûr, Keiko-chan.

Ravie de la réponse, la jeune femme sourit grandement avant de retourner chez elle. Kazuma attendit que la porte se referme pour partir. Il soupira. Finalement, travailler dans une « break-up company » ne lui plaisait plus tant que cela, et ce à cause d'un certain jeune homme qui était apparu dans sa vie quelques mois plus tôt.

Naoto était un client à l'origine. Son compagnon voulait le quitter pour se marier mais sans lui faire de mal. Plutôt que d'assumer ses actes, il avait décidé de faire appelle à la compagnie de Kazuma pour qu'ils élaborent un plan. Kazuma devait faire en sorte d'inciter Naoto à coucher avec lui et donc tromper son amant qui aurait alors une bonne raison de le quitter.

L'histoire avait eu de nombreux rebondissements et au milieu de tous les événements Kazuma s'était retrouvé à éprouver un désir plus que charnel pour le jeune garçon victime de leurs machinations. Il en avait été le premier surpris.

D'abord réticent, le jeune homme brun au caractère fort et à la sensibilité exacerbée était tombé dans ses bras assez rapidement. Du moins le croyait-il. Si sa relation avec Naoto, qui se résumait surtout à faire l'amour chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, le satisfaisait au début, il en était maintenant écœuré.

Il voulait plus.

Il ne voulait pas que le corps de son amant. Désormais il voulait aussi son âme.

C'était facile à dire mais beaucoup plus difficile à faire, surtout tant qu'il continuerait à faire ce travail immoral. Au début de leur relation, Naoto avait beaucoup protesté contre le fait qu'il soit parfois obligé de coucher avec ses clients, hommes ou femmes. Kazuma lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour ses victimes. Après de nombreuses disputes Naoto s'était semble-t-il résigné et avait cessé d'en parler.

Kazuma avait été ravi que son compagnon gagne un peu en maturité. Cependant, avec le temps, il s'apercevait que c'était depuis ce moment là que Naoto avait changé. Même s'il continuait à être son amant et prenait du plaisir durant leurs ébats, il lui avait définitivement fermé son cœur.

Kazuma soupira. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au jeune homme pour sa réaction. Il serait lui aussi furieux si Naoto allait voir ailleurs. L'excuse du travail n'était pas valable dans ce cas là. Même s'il essayait désormais de coucher le moins possible avec ses clients, la situation l'imposait parfois, comme c'était le cas ce soir.

Kazuma releva son col de chemise et le porta à son nez. Il sentait le parfum de femme. Connaissant Naoto, ce dernier allait lui en vouloir une bonne partie de la soirée. Cette pensée fit soupirer Kazuma de lassitude. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Il savait que s'il changeait de travail, tout irait pour le mieux. Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre dans sa vie. Il était encore étudiant à l'université mais ses notes étaient catastrophiques depuis deux ans, date à laquelle il avait commencé son travail. Depuis qu'il était jeune il se reposait sur son magnifique visage pour assouvir ses envies ou subvenir à ses besoins. Le temps venait où il allait désormais devoir compter aussi sur son intellect.

Il marchait sur l'un des nombreux trottoirs de Shinjuku lorsqu'il aperçut Naoto sortir d'un bar avec des amis à lui, l'un d'entre eux le tenant nonchalamment par les épaules. Cette vision suffit à le rendre jaloux. Il s'apprêtait à aller voir Naoto et à l'emmener loin de ces potentiels rivaux lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il venait de faire ce soir. Malgré toutes ses belles paroles, il n'avait aucun scrupule à coucher avec d'autres personnes que le jeune homme qu'il disait aimer. Pas étonnant que Naoto s'éloigne de lui petit à petit. Le sexe ne faisait pas tout dans la vie. Le plaisir charnel sans le plaisir spirituel, jouissif sur le moment, laissait ensuite un arrière-goût amer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kazuma ne se rendit pas compte que Naoto l'avait vu. Il soupira, baissa la tête piteusement et repris sa route. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de déranger Naoto finalement. Il n'en avait pas le droit, pas avec son attitude ni son travail. Kazuma ricana en pensant qu'il se vantait devant son amant d'avoir 100 de succès dans son travail. Effectivement, sa belle gueule lui permettait de leurrer n'importe qui, même la personne la plus farouche. Qu'il avait été stupide de s'en vanter. Cela n'allait certainement pas inciter Naoto à avoir confiance en lui.

Déprimé par toutes les pensées négatives qui l'assaillaient ce soir, Kazuma rentra directement chez lui et pris une bonne douche. L'eau froide parcourant son corps lui permettait toujours d'éclaircir ses idées. Il n'était plus lui-même ces derniers temps. Il prenait moins la vie à la légère. Il ne s'amusait plus. Même le sexe avec Naoto devenait une affaire sérieuse.

Kazuma ferma les yeux et colla son front contre le carrelage du mur de sa douche, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son dos. Il se demanda s'il aimait sincèrement Naoto. Le jeune homme était plein d'entrain, toujours en forme et surtout d'une franchise à toute épreuve. Il ne cachait jamais ses sentiments. C'était cela qui l'avait charmé plus que tout autre chose : contrairement à lui, le jeune homme affichait sans pudeur son état d'esprit, ses peines comme ses joies. Il n'avait aucun complexe et s'assumait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas honte de lui. Il s'acceptait sans condition et savait profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait. Il ne demandait jamais trop. Il accueillait avec joie tout ce qui pouvait lui amener le bonheur et rejetait sans état d'âme tout ce qui pouvait lui nuire. Tout cela inconsciemment. Par certains côtés, le jeune homme avait les caractéristiques d'un ange.

Frissonnant, Kazuma se décida à couper l'eau et à sortir de la douche. Il attrapa une serviette, se frotta la tête pour sécher ses cheveux mi-longs, se sécha le torse et les bras puis attacha la serviette autour de sa taille. Il avait envie d'une bière. Il sortit dans le salon et eut la surprise d'y trouver Naoto. A sa tête, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que sa chemise n'était plus là où il l'avait laissé sur le canapé. Le jeune homme savait donc ce qu'il avait fait ce soir.

- J'en ai marre, Kazuma.

- … Je sais.

Naoto sembla surpris par son manque de réaction. Lui aussi. Avait-il abandonné ? Il était d'habitude combatif et ne lâchait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. En l'occurrence, c'est le cœur du jeune homme qui lui faisait face qu'il désirait plus que tout autre chose.

Pourquoi faisait-il en sorte de le laisser partir ?

- Tu as encore vu une femme ce soir.

- Oui.

- Pour ton travail, hein ?

- Tu le sais bien.

Naoto le fixa pendant quelques secondes puis se releva brusquement.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers Kazuma.

- Naoto on a déjà eu cette discussion cent fois. Je croyais que tu avais enfin mûri et accepté le fait que mon travail m'oblige parfois à avoir des relations sexuelles avec mes clients.

- Abruti ! cria Naoto en frappant Kazuma à l'épaule.

- Je suis désolé. C'est mon travail et je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'un seul mot aurait suffit ? Combien de temps devrais-je l'attendre ? Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi ?

Kazuma regarda avec incompréhension le jeune homme au bord des larmes qui frappait sans conviction sa poitrine. Que voulait-il dire ? Le mot auquel il pensait, il le lui avait souvent dit. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient il le lui disait. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour il…

- Alors c'est ça ? dit-il à haute voix.

- Quoi ça ? aboya Naoto.

Kazuma comprenait à présent. Il ne couchait pas exclusivement avec Naoto, par contre il était le seul à qui il disait « je t'aime ». Kazuma rigola de lui-même. Quel imbécile il avait été. Si Naoto associait ses confessions amoureuses avec l'acte sexuel, pas étonnant qu'il se sente frustré. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il n'agissait pas de même avec ses clients ?

- Pardon, fit Kazuma en prenant Naoto dans ses bras. Pardon. Je n'avais pas compris.

Il sentit Naoto trembler puis lui rendre son étreinte alors qu'il versait quelques larmes.

- Pardonne ma maladresse. Je ne pensais pas te faire du mal en te disant que je t'aimais pendant que l'on faisait l'amour. C'est juste que pendant l'acte je retrouve confiance en moi et j'ose te dire ce que pense mon cœur. J'ai tellement eut l'habitude d'avoir des histoires sans sentiments que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi. C'est difficile pour moi de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans mon cœur. Je ne suis pas habitué. C'est la première fois. Excuse-moi.

- … Idiot.

- Pardon.

- Triple idiot.

- Je sais.

- Tu avais dis que tu prendrais tes responsabilités.

- Je vais les prendre dès à présent, je te le promets.

- T'as intérêt.

Kazuma sourit en caressant les cheveux de son amant.

- Merci d'avoir été si patient.

Naoto resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de cet homme, ce coureur de jupons, ce briseur de cœurs et de ménages. C'était un homme qui paraissait superficiel et qui en jouait mais au fond il était comme les autres. L'amour lui faisait peur. Se faire rejeter lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas si sûr de lui finalement.

Naoto commença à promener ses mains le long du dos de son amant. Il avait eu raison d'avoir confiance en son instinct. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait failli fuir cette relation exaspérante et non-exclusive. Plusieurs fois il avait failli pleurer devant Kazuma, vexé qu'il ne s'intéresse pas qu'à lui seul. Cependant il était toujours revenu vers lui. C'était plus fort que lui. L'homme était excessivement beau, totalement prétentieux mais parfois si doux.

Naoto se recula légèrement pour pouvoir embrasser Kazuma.

- Naoto…

Le jeune homme brun empêcha son amant de continuer en scellant à nouveau ses lèvres par un baiser. Il fut surpris de se voir gentiment repoussé.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Naoto, je t'aime.

Devant le regard franc, déterminé et tendre de son compagnon, Naoto ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement.

- Je le savais déjà.

- … tant mieux.

Soulagés tous les deux, les deux hommes reprirent leur baiser. Naoto se sentit soudain soulevé dans les airs alors que Kazuma, l'embrassant toujours, l'emmenait dans sa chambre.

FIN.

Dancelune, 14 octobre 2005.


End file.
